


Terms of Endearment

by solaciolum



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Kinkmeme, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaciolum/pseuds/solaciolum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa likes it when Ezio speaks to her like a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the same femdom prompt I wrote the drabbles for. "Ezio needs to be controlled and taken and a female characters obliges."
> 
> Half the fun of writing this story was reading up on the history of sex toys, and trying to find the appropriate Italian phrases to throw into the dialogue. Unlike most of my other reposted kinkmeme fills, this one has not been substantially revised; I am pleased enough with it as-is to leave it be.

They'd been through this before; Ezio was all charming smiles and pretty laughter while she removed his weapons, his armor, his clothes. And even when Rosa pushed him down to the bed with his red sash bound around his eyes, he did nothing more than grin and blindly try to kiss her. But once she flipped him over and tied his hands behind his back, he was like an angry cat, all ruffled fur and arching spine and hissing, as though he didn't actually want it, as though this token protest would safeguard his pride against what was to come.

"You _pazza putanna_ -"

Rosa brought her hand down on Ezio's bare ass, _hard_ , and the sudden crack of flesh on flesh startled him into silence. The pain barely even registered as such in his mind- he'd fallen off of too many buildings, caught the edge of too many Templar blades for a mere slap to faze him- it was just raw sensation, the sting fading into a slow burn that made him gasp and squirm.

"Is that how you talk to a _lady_ , Signore Auditore?" She admired the livid handprint on his skin, and pinched him, hard, eliciting a noise that was somewhere between a yelp and a moan.

" _Maledizione!_ You're no more a lady than I am!"

She slapped him again, on the other cheek, and he cursed loudly. "Ah, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't talk nicely to me, does it?" Rosa wound the length of Ezio's hair around her hand and pulled, not gently, until he was up on his knees. Her other hand slid over his shoulder and down, circling one of his nipples with sharp fingernails and trailing down further, down and down to the fine trail of hair below his navel. His hips bucked upwards, but her hand moved no closer to the burning length of his cock. She murmured in his ear, "Because if you don't, I might start to feel...unwelcome. And then I might have to leave."

She nipped sharply at his ear and released him, shoving him back down to the bed. He buried his face in the sheets and gasped, trying to wrest some small amount of control over his body's reactions. Rosa dragged her fingernails down the length of his spine, raising welts and making him muffle another burst of cursing in the sheets.

"So! What will it be, _bello mio_? Will you talk as prettily to me as you do to one of Teodora's girls, or shall I leave you to the comfort and succor of your own hands- once you get them untied, that is?"

Panic filtered through the haze of lust and sensation clouding his mind. "You wouldn't! Ah, Rosa, _mi dispiace, mi dispiace_ , please, _tesoro mia, bellissima_ -"

Rosa laughed, and halted his babble with another sharp slap to his ass. "Much better!" She paused, kneading his inflamed flesh; he pushed back into her hands and made a noise that could only be described as a whine. "You want something more, Ezio? Ask nicely for it."

"You- f-fuck, just- _please_ , Rosa, again. More, please."

"More what?"

He clenched his hands into fists, twisting them against the ropes. "Hit me again, please." His shoulders were trembling with tension. " _Harder._ "

"Since you ask so nicely, _caro mio_." She brought her hand down with a resounding _crack_ upon Ezio's already abused ass, and again, and again, until he was howling and incoherent, his backside aflame and his cock so hard it hurt. When she paused, he spread his legs further and thrust up his hips, insistent.

"Don't stop, _mi dio_ , Rosa!"

"If a beating was all you wanted, you could have gotten one from the city guards, no?" She trailed her fingers down the exposed cleft of his ass, rubbing hard at the throbbing pucker of his entrance with her thumb. His startled moan was half curse and half benediction. "You want this, too, don't you, Ezio?"

"Yes," the word drew itself out into a hiss as she twisted her finger _in_ , just barely enough for him to feel it, enough for him to want more.

"Ask for it." There was steel underlying the teasing in her voice.

It took Ezio a moment to catch his breath and gather his wits with her fingers doing maddening things. "Rosa, most beautiful treasure among women, please, _please_ fuck me."

She made a low, considering noise, and a second finger joined the first, stretching him roughly. "Fuck you with what, Ezio?"

"With your _cock_ , you devil woman," he gasped, and she pulled away.

For a moment he was terrified that she'd taken offense and would make good on her threat to leave him like this, but then she laughed, wild and delighted, and he heard her moving on the other side of the room, near the locked chest against the far wall. He spent the next few moments in aching anticipation, able to hear her undress, but not see, and hear the sounds of buckles being tightened and bottles being uncorked, and when she returned to the bed, he could smell her arousal mingling with the scents of wood and leather and oil.

She grabbed him by the hair again, jerking his head up. "Open your mouth," she ordered, and he did so without question, without protest, and when she pushed the polished wooden head of the _diletto_ past his lips, he moaned around it, feeling his own cock jerk against his belly in thwarted desire.

She fucked his mouth with quick, shallow thrusts of her hips, until his lips were raw and his jaw was sore, until the _diletto_ was slick with his saliva and his throat was rough with moaning. And then Rosa buried her hands in his hair and held him in place as she pushed her hips forward, thrusting deeper into his mouth, until tears sprang to the corners of his eyes and he couldn't moan anymore, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but try to squirm away.

"You'll take everything I give you, Ezio, or you'll get nothing." Her hands in his hair held him fast, tightening painfully.

He stilled immediately, and she patted him on the cheek, gently, approvingly, and drew back enough to let him breathe for half a moment, before pushing forward again, fucking the back of his throat until the blood pounding in his head from want of air was answered by the throbbing of his cock. Just when he felt he could take no more, when it seemed that he would die if she did not give him release, or air, or both- he couldn't tell at this point which was more vital to his continued survival, with sparks exploding behind his eyelids and his whole body pulled taut like a bowstring with _need_ \- Rosa pulled away again, the diletto sliding from his sorely abused lips with an obscene, slick sound.

Ezio sobbed for breath and trembled as Rosa combed her fingers through his hair, gently. "Rosa..." His voice was broken. "Rosa, please."

"Yes," she said simply, and were Ezio in more of a state to notice, he would have appreciated the ragged edge to her voice. The mattress shifted as she moved behind him, and he felt the cool touch of oil along the cleft of his ass, followed by Rosa spreading his cheeks and the now-slick head of the _diletto_ pressing at his entrance. That was all the time she gave him to steady himself before thrusting in, impaling him in one smooth motion, stretching him and filling him all at once.

She gave him no time to adjust to the sudden sensation of being _fucked_ , and if she had been brutal to his mouth she was entirely merciless here, every hard thrust of the _diletto_ shoving him forward into the mattress and drawing another shattered cry from Ezio's lips. He was lost in it, his world narrowed to the pinprick pain of her fingernails digging into his hips and the sweetly burning friction in his ass as Rosa fucked him, and the unending ache in his neglected cock. Rosa's thrusting grew harder and erratic, and she clawed at his shoulers and moaned filthy obscenities into the back of his neck as she shuddered in climax against him, pressing the _diletto_ impossibly deep inside of him.

" _Porco Madonna_ , oh Ezio, _bello mio_ , you are so perfect like this, so good," she gasped, and he heard the sound of buckles unfastening, heard her moan as she pulled the end of the _diletto_ from her body, and before he had the chance to protest that she had stopped, Ezio found himself turned onto his back, and then Rosa was on top of him, sinking down onto his cock.

His spine arched, driving his hips to thrust up into the slick heat of her sex, finally, finally. Rosa was hot and wet and tight around his cock and she kissed him, biting at his sore lips and sucking on his tongue. "Come for me, Ezio," she hissed, her voice low and breathless in his ear. He needed no further encouragement as pleasure overtook him in a wave; he thrust up into her and clenched down on the _diletto_ still lodged within him and everything dissolved into blinding heat and sensation. Rosa swallowed his hoarse cries with kisses and followed him down into another trembling orgasm of her own.

It was a small eternity before he came back to himself, and all the thousand tiny pains that he hadn't noticed before hit him all at once- the ache in his shoulders from his hands tied behind his back, the _diletto_ now an uncomfortable stretch in his nether regions, the multitude of stinging scratches raised by Rosa's fingernails, and of course, Rosa herself, draped over him like a hot, sticky, well fucked blanket.

"Rosa? Rosa, could you maybe..."

"Five more minutes," she muttered, nuzzling the underside of his jaw and pressing a sleepy kiss to his chin.

"But my arms are falling asleep."

Rosa snorted, a distinctly unladylike noise. "Ch', you big tough assassino, complaining like a baby." She reached beneath him and did something to the cords around his wrists, and suddenly he was free to stretch the knots out of his shoulders and remove the blindfold.

"And could you, ah...you left..." he trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

"Take it out yourself."

"But you're in the way!" He wrapped his arms around her waist to illustrate. "See?"

"I have to do everything for you, don't I?" She sat up and reached behind; Ezio moaned in spite of himself as she pulled the _diletto_ free, feeling momentarily bereft but far too exhausted to even think of doing anything about it. " _Va bene_. Comfortable now?"

"Mm." He wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her back down against him. With the worst of his discomforts dealt with, everything else was subsumed in a fuzzy haze of satisfaction; he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. " _Grazie_ , Rosa, _cara mia_. Now I am."


End file.
